Haaj Kaddam (story Idea)
Haaj Kaddam is a story Idea written by Fyodor Ustinov and will be used in the future process to create a full-fledged story. Plot Intended 6,000 years after the fall of the God-Emperor Urdu and the rise of the Haaj (The Seventh Sense), Humanity has now become adept with the gift of being able to see the future as well as the past through Precognition and Dazzling (Seeing the Past through usage of what are called "Crystalis", spherical drugs that allow a person to use the Haaj to see into the past.) Now, the Turlanian Empire has conquered over the region polluted by the Haaj and planned to seize the Haaj Kaddam (The Prophet of the Seventh Sense), to gain knowledge of where Qolis (the planet spoken of in legends, supposedly the resting place of Urdu) and to unlock the great Machine of Babel (the only city there that exceeded human technological wonders millenias earlier than any other civilizations could ever dream of), Ragnarok. The Scribe and Sophist Lannis has come before the Magistrates of the Council of Elders and tried to pass the knowledge of his Proverbs to the world to begin the cycle that would be the beginning of the Iwazst Turaht, the Holy Reawakening. The council agree and grant him freedom from the Political standpoint of control over the mind and have given him the status of Count, Higher than a civilian. Shortly afterwards, a Sharaat (A Shadow Servant) of the Barons of Rothcont IV claims that he has set forth in motion the plan to reignite the war the ensued 6,000 years before the current date, the War for the God-Emperor Urdu's Throne. A short war, but was stopped adruptly to prevent the destruction of mankind. The weapon Ragnarok Silenced the war and ended the fighting, but the talks of war still lived on. He disappears, leaving Lannis pondering about the thoughts of this. He rushes to the Holy City of Citar to meet with the Haaj Kaddam, the person who he was suppose to meet before submitting the story. After making way to Citar, his life is tried against by assassins from Rothcont IV. He chases them to meet a man by the name of Vihktor, the Holy Baron of Rothcont and the Savior of Istha. He learns from him the real reason why Urdu was sealed away on Qolis and that was the fact that He was possessed by an Ancestor of his past who bore a Haaj, which almost seemed impossible until it was explained that The gift of the Haaj came to mind Six Million Years ago, after the Fall of the Legendary "Earth" that brought about the change in humanity. He then learns that Urdu was about to destroy the known universe by unleashing a forbidden weapon used by mankind to destroy the Solar System they lived in before spreading outward. Lannis questioned The Baron about his knowledge, but the Baron shows him the Mark of the Haaj Kaddam, revealing he was the Kaddam, therefore bringing Lannis to fall to his knees.